


Hesitation

by WizardSandwich



Series: soundwaves and wavelengths [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i guess, i love them both so much, i'm a trash, the moment before a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Fulcrum shakes in his lap.





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I am a FOOL and this was a prompt fill.

Expression unsure and nervous, Fulcrum looks so uncertain in his arms, like he isn’t sure he wants to be there. He keeps glancing at Soundwave’s servos on his waist like he’s frightened. Soundwave loosens his grip in an offer for him to leave. He will not force Fulcrum to stay.

The simple offer of escape causes Fulcrum to ease. Some of his tension bleeds away. “I won’t hurt you,” Soundwave mutters.

Most mechs wouldn’t hear him, but Fulcrum is attuned to picking up threats. His audials catch Soundwave’s words easily.  When he still doesn’t pull away, Soundwave carefully adjusts Fulcrum’s position in his lap. The little K-class is light and easy to maneuver.

Another long moment passes before Fulcrum shifts. He lifts his servo, oddly quiet, as he taps the side of Soundwave’s mask, “Can you open your mask?”

Soundwave complies faster than he thought he would. His mask releases with a snick that echoes throughout the habsuite. It almost seems to make Fulcrum bolder. His back straightens and his optics brighten. Despite that, it’s still a question when he says, “Can I kiss you?”

Soundwave doesn’t respond right away as he adjusts his grip on Fulcrum’s waist, servos lowering to his hips. Fulcrum looks like he might shrink away at any moment. “You may,” Soundwave replies.

Fulcrum doesn’t move despite Soundwave’s consent. Moments later, Fulcrum making no move closer, Soundwave pulls him closer until their chassis touch. Fulcrum’s optics dart to Soundwave’s lips. “Please,” Fulcrum finally whimpers more than anything.

Soundwave sweeps in quickly. He softly presses his lips to Fulcrum’s and kisses him. It takes a moment for the little K-class to respond, but when he does Soundwave lets him lead the kiss. It’s slow and sloppy, but Fulcrum has never kissed anyone before. It’s better than one would think for his first. Hopefully trial and error will fix his technique.


End file.
